jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbata mordka/nielubiane święto
Odbywały się urodziny Czkawki. Wszyscy z akademii przygotowywali dla niego prezenty. Wszyscy już mieli przygotowane niespodzianki, tylko Astrid nic nie miała. Szukając prezentu, spytała się Śledzika: A:Co ty masz na urodziny Czkawki? Śl:Ja mam dla niego skórzaną torebkę z symbolem akademii, a ty? A:Ja jeszcze nic nie mam. Śl:To się pospiesz, bo popołudniu wszyscy idziemy do niego, jak w ogóle będzie w domu. A:A co masz na myśli? Śl:Mam na myśli to, że dzisiaj nikt go nie widział. Ale słyszałem plotki, że w swoje urodziny siedzi u siebie i nigdzie nie wychodzi. Nawet ze Stoikiem nie chce rozmawiać. A:A wiesz może dlaczego? Śl:Prawdopodobnie, kiedy się urodził, zaatakowały Berk wrzeńce. Wtedy każdy myślał, że to przez niego smoki zniszczyły Berk. Co każde jego urodziny wszyscy patrzyli na niego tak, jakby coś zrobił okropnego. Nie cierpiał tego dnia i dlatego nigdy nie wychodził z domu. A: A jego ojciec? Śl: Z początku w to nie wierzył, ale kiedy się namyślił, zaczął w to wierzyć i dlatego nigdy w ten dzień z nim nie rozmawia. A: Na Odyna! Ja nie wiedziałam, że on ma tak źle. Idę porozmawiać z nim. Śl: nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. A: Na pewno dobry Astrid poleciała na Wichurze do domu, ale tam był tylko jego tata A: Wodzu, gdzie jest Czkawka? St: Nie wiem, Astrid. Astrid przeleciała całą wyspę i go nie znalazła A: Mmm... gdzie on mógłby być...Już wiem! Jest na smoczej wyspie! Poleciała na smoczą wyspę, a tam spotkała Czkawkę. Siedział na kamieniu sam, bez Szczerbatka. Astrid wydawało to się trochę dziwne, ale podeszła do niego. A: Czkawka, wszystko w porządku? Cz: To pułapka! A: Co? Cz: Albrecht... Nie dokończył zdania i Łupieżcy ich zaatakowali. Wychodzi Albrecht. Al.: Myślałem, że twój tata przyleci, ale ona też jest dobra. Zabrać ich! Łupieżcy, Czkawka i Astrid wsiedli do statku i płyną na wyspę Łupieżców. A:Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Cz: Opowiem ci. Poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem na wyspę smoków, aby pobyć sam i odpocząć. Nagle usłyszałem jakieś krzyki. Poszedłem zobaczyć, co to było, a to był Albrecht, który kazał znaleźć ludziom mnie i Szczerbatka. Prawdopodobne widzieli, jak leciałem na Szczerbatku. Odwróciłem się, a tam stał Albrecht, który mnie złapał i kazał, abym grał jako przynęta, a wtedy oddadzą mi Szczerbatka. Zgodziłem się. Siedziałem przez jakieś 2 godziny, aż ty przyleciałaś. Al.: Wszystko się zgadza! Jakby twój tata przyleciał, a nie ona, byśmy cię może wypuścili oddalibyśmy ci smoka. Kilka minut minęło, aż dotarli na wyspę Łupieżców. Już mieli wysiadać ze statku, kiedy przylecieli Śledzik, bliźniaki i Sączysmark . Strzelali ogniem w statek, ale Czkawka do nich krzyczał Cz: Nie strzelajcie, tam jest Szczerbatek i Wichura! Są: To idźcie szybko po nie. My ich powstrzymamy. Czkawka i Astrid poszli uwolnić smoki. Potem szybko zepsuli statek i odlecieli, lecz Albrecht się zaczął śmiać. Kiedy wrócili na Berk, Czkawka od razu poleciał domu. A:Ale u ciężko. Chyba polecę za nim. Śl: Dobra, leć za nim, może go pocieszysz, a ja dzisiaj poprowadzę zajęcia. A: Dzięki. Astrid szybko poleciała do Czkawki, lecz on jej nie chciał otworzyć drzwi, zatem Astrid wyłamała drzwi i weszła Cz: Jak tu weszłaś? A: To nie ważne. Ważne jest to, żebyś się odważył i wyszedł z tąd. Musisz i wytłumaczyć, że to był tylko przypadek i że na pewno nie przyciągasz pecha. Cz:(z ronią)Ta, jasne, na pewno mi się uda... A:Pomogę ci ich przekonać. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze. Cz: No dobrze, wyjdę, ale tylko dlatego, że TY mnie o to poprosiłaś A:Jesteś wielki(pocałowała go w policzek) Astrid wzięła go za rękę i wzięła go na zewnątrz. A: Widzisz, nikt nic do ciebie nie mówi... Po chwili zjawia się Pleśniak. Pl: Patrzcie, to ten chłopak, ten co wywołał lata temu ten atak! To on! Wszyscy się zaczęli się na niego patrzeć, jakby zrobił coś okropnego. Dalej szli przez wioskę. Os.1: To twoja wina! Os.2: Winowajca! Os.3: Ty przyciągaczu zła! Tego już było dla Czkawki za dużo Cz: To był twój plan?! A: To nie tak, jak myślisz. Cz: Mam już dość. Idę do domu! Czkawka zawołał Szczerbatka i poleciał do domu. A:(w myślach) Co ja zrobiłam... Muszę to naprawić! Astrid szła do domu i zobaczyła łódź Łupieżców koło wyspy. Od razu poleciała do akademii, żeby razem z resztą polecieć i zobaczyć, co oni tu chcą. Astrid podleciała trochę bliżej niż wszyscy i mogła usłyszeć rozmowę Albrechta z jego jednym wikingiem. Al.: Macie mi obszukać całą wyspę, ale tak, żeby was nikt nie zobaczył. Macie mi go przynieść, oczywiście żywego. Astrid na początku nie wiedziała, o kogo chodzi, ale potem sobie przypomniała, że Albrecht chciał Stoika. Szybko chciała polecieć do reszty, lecz zobaczyła, że ich już nie ma. Stało tylko wojsko Albrechta, którzy ją złapali zaprowadzili do Albrechta. Al.: Ooo, kogo my tu mamy A: Czego ty chcesz? Al.: Powiedz mi tylko, jak się dostać najszybciej do domu Stoika. A: Nic ci nie powiem! Al.: Oj, chyba jednak powiesz, bo chyba nie chcesz, żeby oni utonęli.(wskazał na sieć z bliźniakami, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem) A: Dobra, wygrałeś. Musisz przejść przez tunel pod wyspą, ale dalej ci nie powiem, bo nie wiem. Al.: Dzięki, a teraz zabrać ich z tąd. A: Ej, a co z naszą umową? Al.: Ja lubię trochę kłamać. Brać ją! Łupieżcy zabrali jeźdźców na statek, wsadzili Astrid też do sieci, a Albrecht poszedł przez tunel do Stoika. Tymczasem Czkawka siedział w domu i czytał smoczą księgę(chociaż znał ją prawie na pamięć), a Stoik był u Pyskacza. Albrecht już dotarł do jego domu. Weszedł ukradkiem do środka. Myślał, że Stoik tam będzie, lecz gdy tam weszedł, zeszedł Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. Cz: Co ty tu robisz? Al.: W odwiedziny wpadłem... Szczerbatek już chciał strzelić plazmą, lecz... Cz: Ni, Szczerbatek. Ja się tym zajmę. Wiem, że przyszedłeś po mojego tatę, ale go akurat nie ma w domu. Al.: To nic. Mam przecież ciebię. Cz:(powoli się oddalając) Ale... co ty chcesz zrobić Al.: Powiedzmy, że wybierzesz się ze mną na małą podróż. Cz: A jak nie chcem z tobą iść? Al.: Chyba nie ma takiej opcji. Albrecht wziął Czkawkę za rękę i chciał już go wciągnąć do tunelu, kiedy przybiegł Szczerbatek i strzelił plazmą. Nieszczęśliwie, zamiast w Albrechta, strzelił w Czkawkę, wtedy przyszli Stoik i Pyskacz. Nie zdążyli złapać Albrechta. Pobiegli do Czkawki, który miał poważne rany na brzuchu. Zanieśli go do domu. Tymczasem, kiedy Albrecht przyszedł, jego wojsko leżało na ziemi, a jeźdźców nie było. Al.: Co się stało? W: Ich smoki przyleciały i nas pokonały. One pomogły im uciec. Kiedy zanieśli Czkawkę do domu, zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak to się stało. Tymczasem przylecieli też jeźdźcy. A: Czkawka! Co jemu się stało? St: Ma poważne rany na brzuchu. Śl: Ciekawe od czego mógłby takie mocne mieć ciosy... Myśleli, myśleli, aż w pewnym momencie Czkawka się obudził. St: Synu, kto ci to zrobił? Pewnie Albrecht, nie? Czkawka nie chciał winić Szczerbatka, więc... Cz: Albrecht uderzył mnie parę razy tyłem topora. St: A co on tu chciał? Cz: Przyszedł PO CIEBIE! Wtedy Stoik sobie pomyślał, że to wszystko jego wina. St: A jak ty się czujesz? Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział, bo go strasznie bolało, ale nie chciał martwić swojego taty. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy, Stoik z Pyskaczem zanieśli Czkawkę do jego łóżka. był blady, słaby, nie ruszał się. Astrid ciągle przy nim siedziała. Kiedy już chciała iść do domu, zauważyła, że Czkawka powoli otwierał oczy. Szybko poszła po Stoika i mu powiedziała, że Czkawka się obudził. Szybko pobiegli do jego pokoju. St: synu, tak dobrze że się obudziłeś. Cz: Tata, gdzie jest Szczerbatek? St: Nie wiem. A: Ale ja wiem. Jest na zewnątrz i gania za swoim ogonem. Cz: To dobrze, bo miałem sen, że Albrecht zabrał Szczerbatka. St: To był tylko sen. Teraz to ty odpoczywaj, a ja idę zobaczyć do Pyskacza Kiedy ojciec wyszedł coś huknęło w dach. Astrid wyszła, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Okazało się, że Berk zaatakowało wojsko Albrechta. Wszyscy jeźdźcy wsiedli na smoki, tylko Czkawka musiał zostać. Kiedy wszyscy walczyli ze sobą, Albrecht ukradkiem wszedł do domu Czkawki, który nie wiedział, że jest u nich w domu. Albrecht poszedł na górę i zobaczył Czkawkę leżącego w łóżku. Al.: Znowu się widzimy. Cz: Co ty nie powiesz. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Al.: Gdzie jest twój ojciec? Cz: Bardzo daleko. Al.: Nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów. Gdzie on jest, a nie zrobię ci nic złego. W tym momencie przychodzi jeden z floty Albrechta razem z Astrid Ż: Albrecht, znalazłem ją kiedy chciała tu wejść. Al.: Dobrze. Zostaw ją, ja się nią zajmę. Mówiąc to kazał jemu wyjść . Al: Co ty tu chciałaś? Astrid nic nie odpowiada. Nagle przybiega Stoik, który nie wierzy własnym oczom. Al: Zobaczcie kogo tu mamy. St:Zostaw ich. Al: A co dostanę w zamian? St: W zamian cię nie zabiję. Al: Ty chyba żarty sobie robisz. Chodź ze mną a wypuszczę ich. St: Zgoda. Cz: Ale tato... St: Nie martw się o mnie. Cz: Bez taty nie wyjdę! Al: Skoro tak to zabieramy ich obu. Albrecht zawołał Bestiala aby wyprowadził Astrid z domu. Al.: Bestial, weź zabierz tą małą do twierdzy. Później się zastanowimy, co z nią zrobić. Bestial złapał Astrid i zaprowadził ją do twierdzy. Albrecht zawołał ok.3 z jego wojska, którzy pomogli mu zaprowadzić Stoika i Czkawkę na statek. Kiedy już mieli odpływać, przylecieli Sączysmark i Śledzik. Zaczęli strzelać w statek ogniem. Statek niespodziewanie zaczął się topić. Wszyscy zaczęli wyskakiwać z statku. Stoik i Czkawka rozwiązali się i też wyskoczyli z statku. Kiedy przyjeciał po nich Śledzik, od razu polecieli do twierdzy, gdzie była Astrid. Weszli, ale nikogo nie było. Kiedy się zastanawiali, gdzie mogłaby być, jeden z floty Albrechta skradał się za nimi i chciał juz ich zaatakować, kiedy nagle Czkawka się obrucił i dostał tyłem topora. Stoik zaczął go gonić, kiedy on zaczął uciekać, lecz Śledzik go powstrzymał. Śl: Coś mu jest? St: Nic mu chyba nie jest... zaraz... dostał w swoją ranę na brzuchu Śl: Trzeba go szybko zanieść do jego domu. Szybko go zanieśli do jego pokoju i poszli dalej walczyc z Łupieżcami. Ta bitwa zakończyła się zwycięztwem dla Berk. Kiedy Stoik próbował trochę odpocząć, zobaczył Astrid z Sączysmarkiem, którzy się kłócili. Od razu do nich podbiegł. St: Astrid, jak wyszłaś wtedy z twierdzy, jak miał cię zaprowadzić tam Bestial? A: Mieczyk i Szpadka mi pomogli. A w ogóle, gdzie Czkawka? St: Leży u siebie. Dostał drugi raz w swoją ranę na brzuchu. A: Co? A jak to się stało? St: Dostał toporem w brzuch. A: Ale przecież mu jest potrzebna pomoc. St: To leć szybko po Gothi, a ja pójdę zobaczyć do niego. Astrid szybko poleciała po Gothi i razem podleciały pod dom Stoika. Kiedy przyleciały, już w domu byli już wszyscy jeźdźcy. A: Gdzie oni są? (zwracając się do Śledzika) Śl: Są w Czkawki pokoju. Astrid razem z Gothi poszły do jego pokoju. W środku był Stoik i Pyskacz, którzy stali przed łóżkiem, w którym leżał Czkawka. St: Powiedz nam Gothi, jak możemy go uratować. Ona zaczęła coś bazgrzeć St: Pyskacz, co ona tam pisze? P: Bazgrze, że musimy mieć jedną miskę jaczego mleka, dwa pojemniki wody i korę z drzewa loki. St: Ale przecież drzewa loki rosną tylko... A: Na wyspie Łupieżców! P: Poczekajcie. Bazgrze też, że jak się nie pospieszymy, to Czkawka... Dalej już nic nie powiedział. A: Dobra, ja z wodzem polecimy do Łupieżców, a wy znajdziecie resztę składników. St: Astrid, to jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Polecę sam, a ty zostań tu z innymi. A: Nie ma mowy! A jak coś się wodzu stanie? St: Astrid... Spojrzał się na nią marszcząc brwi, ale ona i tak nie ustąpiwała. St: No dobra, niech ci będzie, lecisz ze mną. Reszta zostaje i szuka reszty składników. Astrid i Stoik wyruszyli o świcie na wyspę Łupieżców. Tymczasem na Berk... Śl: Macie już te mleko? M: Próbuję wycisnąć, ale nic Nagle Mieczyk leżał na trawie jak długi. M: To chyba nie jest ona... Po tych słowach zemdlał. Reszta poszła szukać yaków zostawiając Mieczyka. Kiedy wzięli od niej mleko poszli do studni do wodę. Kiedy wrócili, zobaczyli, że nie ma ani Czkawki, ani Szczerbatka. Tymczasem u Astrid i Stoika... A: Daleko jeszcze? St: Nie... A w ogóle, to jak tam? A: Eee... Dobrze... A u wodza? St: Też dobrze... A: To dobrze... Po chwili ciszy... A: A Czkawka już mówił...? St: Tak. A: Aha... Dalej już nic nie mówili. Jak dotarli na wyspę, Stoik zaczął szukać tych drzew, a Astrid pilnowała, czy nikt nie idzie. Kiedy już wziął tą korę, mieli już lecieć z powrotem, aż zauważył ich Albrecht i kazał swojemu wojsku w nich strzelać. Cudem ominęli pułapki, siatki i strzały. Kiedy dolecieli na Berk, wszysko już mieli i Gothi mogła zrobić lekarstwo na jego ranę. Kuracja musiała potrwać kilka dni. PARĘ DNI PÓŹNIEJ... Czkawka się obudził. Kiedy wstał, poczuł najpierw ból, ale później zorientował się, że nie ma tam nikogo. Wyszedł na dwór, a tam też nikogo nie było. Zobaczył tylko jakąś sylwetkę, która biegła w stronę twierdzy, więc Czkawka poszedł za nią. Jak weszedł, to zobaczył ustrojoną salę i wszyscy, razem ze smokami, dalej stroili. W jednej chwili podbiegła do niego Astrid, całując go. A: Myślałam, że już nigdy się nie obudzisz... I dalej go zaczęła całować. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, lecz w pewnym momencie przerwał im Stoik. St: Synu, jak się czujesz? Cz: Dobrze, ale mam pytanie, co tu się dzieje? St: No bo kiedy ty leżałeś w domu, to my w międzyczasie chcieliśmy ci jakoś podziękować za twoje poświęcenie dlatego chcieliśmy ci zrobić taką imprezę urodzinową... Tak na pocieszenie... Cz: Ale ja nie chcę żadnej imprezy! St: Słuchaj, wiem że nie lubisz swoich urodzin, ale przyjdź co najmniej, zrób to dla mnie, dla Astrid... Cz: Zastanowię się jeszcze I już nic nie mówiąc, wyszedł z twierdzy i poszedł do domu. Wieczorem przyszła do niego Astrid. A: Hej... Cz: Hej... Wiem, że wysłał cię mój ojciec ale ja naprawdę nie chcę mieć imprezy A: Nie przyszłam po to. Przyszłam aby się spytać, czy nie chcesz ze mną tam iść. Cz: My? Razem? A: No... Tak Cz: Nigdy nie myślałem, że się mnie o to spytasz... Mówiąc to pocałował ją. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Kiedy skończyli, razem wybrali się na imprezę. Tam spotkali już pijanego Mieczyka i Sączysmarka, Szpadkę która też już była pijana, Śledzika który tańczył z jakąś dziewczyną i Stoika który siedział załamany przy stole. Czkawka podszedł do niego Cz: Co się stało? Nagle wstał i przytulił syna z całej siły. Cz: Tato dusisz mnie... St: Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz. Cz: Nie chciałem cię zawieść St: Mam nadzieję że nigdy mnie nie zawiedziesz Czkawka poszedł z powrotem do Astrid i zaczęli tańczyć. Wszyscy się na nich patrzeli, jakby zobaczyli jakiś cud. Pod koniec tańca Czkawka przyciągnął ją do siebie i ją pocałował. Wszyscy nagle zaczęli bić brawa i dalej świętować KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania